


Faux Business Partners

by itbeajen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, he believes that he's the clever one, but then he forgets that he chose you for a reason - and it's because sometimes, you happen to outplay him in his own games.





	Faux Business Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

Love… such a strong word filled with so much emotion and meaning, yet is easily thrown around in casual speech - such as stating one’s affection for a certain color, or exclaiming fondness towards a certain article of clothing. It was too easily used, too easily said, and yet it was something that had slowly wormed its way into his heart. 

Never in his life did James Moriarty think that he’d ever fall in love with someone so wholeheartedly and genuinely. It wasn’t out of a fondness of how well their minds complimented his, or that he benefited from being with them - but this was just pure joy and happiness at merely being by their side. 

He was in love and he didn’t know how to go about handling it. He’s always been one to be in control of his emotions at all times. He’s calculating, cunning, and a mastermind in all aspects. Yet here he was in, hiding away in his room as he attempted to do his best to figure out just how he was going to go about confessing to you, his Master.

Now, he wasn’t going to go into this blindly. Of course he wouldn’t. He had a general idea, he knew what he was doing - or at least, he hoped so. His Master seemed to be equally enamored with him as he was with them. After all, he wouldn’t be receiving those slight shoulder touches, the way their fingers gently brush against his, and how they’d gently rest their hand on top of his every now and then. It was such a casual, nonchalant way of showing affection, and yet… and yet he still feared that perhaps he was misunderstanding their actions.

But I am almost certain that Master’s feelings towards myself are what I feel for her, however… I should still play my cards sparingly to ensure that there will always be a place for me by her side. Moriarty was almost confident that this would go well. After all, he had it all planned out. For weeks, Moriarty had devised the most sure fire way for him to ensure that he could persuade his Master that staying with him, and choosing him to be their most important partner in life, was the best choice. 

For who else could it be if not him?

He had truly believed himself to be prepared. Thought that he’d be able to smoothly confess to them - and yet as he stood in his Master’s room, alone with them, one on one, facing them as they sat on the bed looking up at him dubiously. 

Moriarty cleared his throat again, and slowly started, “Now, I am sure you’re more than curious as to why I have requested for an audience with you, Master.”

You sat there patiently, but there was… something off. There was a lazy, ambiguous smile on their lips, and the way they sat on the bed commanded all of his attention. It was captivating, but Moriarty wouldn’t let this deter him from confessing.

“Today, I am proposing a… partnership to you. A business partnership with me, to be precise. You are cunning, clever, almost as much as I am,” Moriarty flashed them a winning smile and added, “Together, we can achieve anything, and I believe this partnership will be mutually beneficial for us both. I can be your tactician, your mastermind, and brew up any vile - or not vile - plot that you’d ask me to,” Moriarty smugly explained. His lips were twisted into a slight smile, and he casually shrugged, “But… that’s only a few of the benefits.”

“Oh?” There was a teasing lilt in the sound of your voice. Their eyes twinkled with mischief, and for some reason Moriarty felt as if the tables were turned for a split second. For that slight moment, he felt as though he was the one that was trapped in a spider’s web, and he softly shook his head to clear the sticky feeling away. “What else is there?”

“W-Well,” Moriarty hesitated, and he tripped over his words as a result. He cleared his throat again, but before he could provide an answer, he’s stunned into silence by the stifling of laughter from his Master.

“Oh sweet, sweet Moriarty, did you really think those benefits would be enough for me to say yes?” 

“Ahem, well, those aren’t the only benefits I have for you, my dear Master. Beyond your safety and well-being, I can ensure that all those that approach you will have nothing but the best intentions. And of course…” Moriarty began to trail off, listing all the things that he could do for you. It was quite amusing for you, as you watched his cheeks flush a pretty pink as he struggled to find more benefits that would suit both of you. But really, he didn’t have to. You knew exactly why Moriarty was here. You could see it in the way he talked to you, and how his entire being lights up with joy as soon as you approach. It was exactly how you felt towards him, but you couldn’t help but tease him for now. It was far too cute.

“... and there’s more, my dear Mas-”

“I don’t think that’s enough, Moriarty.”

“Wha- Pardon, did you say it wasn’t enough?” Moriarty was flabbergasted. His expression showed all the surprise in the world. His mouth was slightly agape, and his eyelid twitched ever so slightly in confusion. “It wasn’t enough? Why I-” He cleared his throat, clearly flustered and obviously confused, “What else would you want from me for you to accept this partnership, my dear Master?”

“Well,” you drawled, slowly elongating the word, “I wonder… would it be too hard just to simply ask for my opinion?” The smile on your lips was playful and mischievous, and it was only then that Moriarty realized just how entangled he was in your web that he failed to see the reality of the situation. It brought a silly smile onto his face, and he could barely withhold the laughter that threatened the bubble up and spill out. 

“I see you have played me for the fool this time around, didn’t you?” 

He can see the simple nod of your head and he shook his head fondly before softly asking, “Well then, my dear Master, would you give me the honor of allowing me to court you?”

The smile that bloomed across his Master’s features was all he needed to know before gently taking your hand in his, and placing a gentle, butterfly kiss over the back of their hand.


End file.
